


Walk The Walk

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting after years of intense correspondence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 6th year AU. Flangst. Strong language. Explicit sexual content (m/m).  
> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

“If this is you, Potter,” a stern voice declares in the half-light, “I swear to Merlin, I’ll make you sorely regret the day you first set foot in this school.”    
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco, always that Potter." Out of the shadows, a tall, thin figure steps forward. “You really ought to tone that down a tad. You wouldn’t want people to start thinking you're obsessed, and possibly even enamoured with that unfortunate wretch, would you?"    
  
Draco takes a deep, bracing breath before he turns to face the person he’s meeting here tonight.    
  
It’s their first meeting ever, even though they’ve known each other for well over four years, ever since Draco stole Ginny Weasley’s diary. Within its pages, he made an interesting discovery and soon found his life irreversibly changed.    
  
The moonlight illuminates his companion’s face, and Draco blinks in astonishment. So this is what the Dark Lord looked like once? Draco finds it almost incomprehensible how handsome the young man standing in front of him is and his piercing green eyes seem to look straight into Draco’s soul.    
  
Draco swallows hard.    
  
"Well, Malfoy, Kneazle got your tongue?” Tom Riddle (that’s still his name – for now) raises an amused eyebrow. "Judging by our correspondence, I was under the impression you were considerably more eloquent than his.”    
  
"Well, My Lord, I-"    
  
" _My Lord_ ?" Tom chuckles softly. "Come now, Draco. You and I know one another entirely too well for such formalities. Besides, I’d much prefer a kiss, frankly."    
  


* * *

  
  
_”I don’t mean to be inappropriately forward, Tom, but sometimes-“ _

_“Yes, Draco? Go on.” _

_“Sometimes this just doesn’t seem enough.” _

_“In what sense?” _

_“Much as I love talking to you through this diary, right now I'd really like to be able to kiss you as well.” _

_“To kiss me?” _

_“Yes.” _

_“Have you ever kissed anyone before – and I mean a proper kiss?” _

_“Yes _  
_ .... once.” _

_“A boy or a girl?” _

_“A girl.” _

_“Did you enjoy it?” _

_“…. not much.” _

_“It’s better with a boy, I promise.” _  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Draco remembers that conversation vividly.    
  
He was only thirteen when it happened and here and now, the memory causes him to blush. It’s a juvenile reaction he instantly regrets because blushing is probably against every Malfoy rule in the book, or it would be if such a book actually existed. And then Draco has to wonder why he’s contemplating daft, ridiculous things like Malfoy rulebooks, and at a time like this, too… He must be more nervous than he thought.    
  
"You know," Tom breaks the loaded silence, "you're even better looking than I expected you to be. Actually"–-he takes a few steps closer and places his hands on Draco’s shoulders–-“you’re positively _gorgeous_ .”  
  
With that, he leans forward, closes the little remaining distance between them, and softly kisses Draco on the lips. The kiss only lasts for the briefest of moments, but its intensity is unmistakable.    
  
When Tom pulls back, Draco silently reminds himself to breathe. He looks at Tom and smiles in a way that's almost shy. "You're a pleasant surprise, too, Tom,” he says, his voice quavering slightly. “Your um- appearance, I mean.”    
  
Tom smirks. "Tell me, Draco, have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"    
  
Draco shakes his head. “No."    
  
"It’s quite lovely,” Tom explains. “True to its name, it will supply you with anything you require; not to mention, obviously, it’s very private as well. So, shall we? I’d rather not get caught or end up stuck with the tedious task of Obliviating nosy students on my first day back amongst the living."    
  
Draco bites his lip and nods.    
  
Tom leads the way and the two boys soon fall into step, as if they’ve walked the Hogwarts corridors together a thousand times before.    
  
They come to a halt in front of a large, empty wall.    
  
Draco frowns in confusion. “Are you absolutely certain there's an entrance here? Is the door to this place magically concealed or something?”    
  
Tom smiles. “First, you wish for something with all your heart, then you tell the room what you require and if you do it correctly, a door will appear and your wish will be granted.”    
  
“Right. Very well.” Draco coughs nervously. “Um, do I have to say it out loud - everything?”    
  
“Well, you could also whisper it, if that would make you feel better. Or I could go and stand all the way over _there_ so I won't hear?”    
  
Draco chuckles, shakes his head, and mutters something Tom doesn’t quite catch.    
  
Not before long, a door appears and the two young men walk through it.    
  
"You have remarkable taste,” Tom says, eyeing the room and its expensive furnishings approvingly.    
  
"Um, thank you."    
  
Draco heads over to the spacious, comfortable bed and takes a seat. He feels a bit awkward. All this seemed so amazing in theory: finally meeting him face to face, the intriguing young man whose words he’s fallen head over heels in love with, the object of all his fantasies, and this meeting would have certainly happened a whole lot sooner too, if the magic involved in bringing Tom back hadn’t been so awfully complex.    
  
“Why are you nervous?” Tom asks, and walks over to the bed too.    
  
“I’m er- not nervous,” Draco lies, unconvincingly.    
  
Tom grins. He sits down and holds out his hand in a manner that suggests that this is a familiar gesture, and Tom supposes that, in a sense, it _is_ too.   In his mind (and thoughts were all he had for so long), he has done far more than simply hold hands with the beautiful boy in front of him.    
  
For Draco, this has happened before as well; in those wickedly wonderful dreams that so often followed the intense late-night correspondence.    


* * *

  
  
_“Will you be touching yourself after this, Draco?” _

_“That’s a bit... personal, isn’t it, Tom?” _

_“Is it? I believe it would be only fair for you to tell me of your experiences, since I’m unable to have any of my own at this point.” _

_“You mean, you want to live through me?” _

_“Yes.” _

_“Okay.” _

_“So, will you... be touching yourself after this?” _

_“Yes, I- Well-“ _

_“What?” _

_“The truth is _  
_ ... I already am.” _  


* * *

  
  
Their robes come off quickly.    
  
Draco feels himself being pushed down onto the bed gently. He hasn’t a clue what to do, initially, other than kiss, which, it soon turns out, is something Tom is rather brilliant at.    
  
“You’ve never done this before, have you, Draco?”    
  
“No.” Draco’s laughter is strained and awkward. “I definitely would have told you if I had.”    
  
“Yes.“ Slowly, teasingly, Tom runs his left hand down Draco’s bare chest. “I would certainly hope so.”    
  
Tom’s hand wanders even lower and he starts to plant slow, lingering kisses all across Draco’s torso.    
  
Draco groans. He stretches his arms down to touch and caress any part of Tom that he can reach, and then he almost screams in delight when he feels Tom’s beautiful, delicious mouth close around his cock.    
  
“Oh,   _fuck_ ,” he gasps out.    
  
He throws his head back and he twists his fingers in the sheets underneath him because he needs something to grab hold of, to hold onto, and he certainly wouldn’t want to pull Tom’s hair and accidentally hurt someone who’s making him feel this amazing.    
  
“God, Tom-“ Draco moans deeply, all of his earlier inhibitions entirely dissolved by lust. “Yesssss.”    
  
His hips start to move up and down as if by their own accord, and Draco knows what will happen soon; much too soon, as far as he's concerned, because he’d really prefer for this to last a whole lot longer, but he’s young, eager and inexperienced, and Tom is   _SoBloodyGood_   at sucking cock, it turns out, and-    
  
With a loud cry, Draco throws his head back and comes, spilling his release into Tom’s mouth, and somewhere at the back of his mind, Draco decides that every single fantasy he’s ever had about this boy (and over the years, there have been plenty) pales in comparison to the real thing.    
  
“Wow,” he says, and he feels almost giddy as he tries to catch his breath.    
  
Tom smiles. He crawls back up to lie beside Draco and gives the boy a smug grin.    
  
“Um, would you like me to…?” Draco asks. He gestures towards Tom’s nether regions, and suddenly it occurs to him that he hasn’t really done anything yet himself, in terms of returning pleasure.    
  
“Definitely,” Tom whispers, and sensing Draco’s nagging uncertainty, he adds, “Give me your hand, Draco. I’ll guide you, show you how I like it.”    
  
“All right.”    
  
With trembling fingers that are gently entwined with Tom’s, Draco begins to stroke Tom’s leaking erection.    
  
It’s a little strange, he thinks, to be playing with another boy’s dick, but mostly it feels exciting, and Draco already knows he wants to do this again, and often.    
  
It’s only a matter of minutes before, without warning, Tom comes. He shudders as his climax overwhelms him.    
  
Draco smiles. He kisses Tom on the cheek and then he reaches for his wand and utters a simple cleaning spell.    
  
A comfortable silence falls over the room, until Draco is suddenly, inexplicably, overcome with a strong sense of panic. “You   _will_   be sticking around, won’t you? You’re not leaving again, I mean?” he blurts out before he can stop himself.    
  
It’s not the first time that day that he really wants to kick himself. Exactly what is it about being around Tom, he wonders, that reduces his social graces to those of an inebriated Hufflepuff with a crush?    
  
“Of course I’m staying,” Tom replies. “For one thing, I have a destiny to fulfill, if you recall.”    
  
Draco nods. “Yes, but what about"–-his voice sounds small, hesitant, frightened almos–-"me, and us?”    
  
Tom wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer. "Well, if you behave, Draco, I might decide to keep you."    
  
Draco chuckles. He nuzzles Tom’s neck and struggles not to drift off to sleep; not just yet. He doesn’t know why he feels so tired all of a sudden. Possibly because his nerves wouldn’t let him get any sleep the previous night or maybe just because this is so comfortable, lying here like this in the arms of someone he’s dreamed of for so long. "And what happens, Tom, if I   _don’t_   behave?” he enquires teasingly, biting back a yawn.    
  
Tom pretends to seriously consider that question for a moment, before he answers pointedly, "In that case, Draco, I'm   _definitely_   keeping you."  


End file.
